


Blazblue OC Ideas Part 3

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [3]
Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue OC Ideas Part 3

Name: Gado Jackson

Species: Bio-weapon/sub-human species (wolf)

Alias: Bio-wolf

Affiliation: None

Age: Unknown

Sex: Male

Status: Deceased

Appearance: both of his arms are bionic implants with blades that extend out of the forearms, black tank top, blue jean pants, bionic legs that are like a wolf's hind legs with bionic "paws", bionic eyes, wolf tail, wolf ears.

Occupation: Serial killer

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Grey

Skin Tone: Albino

Known Relationships: Creator (deceased)

Personality: Psychotic

Drive: Predator's fist- unleashes a devastating right hook capable of breaking through steal.

Likes: Torturing his victims, killing children, eating his victims, alcohol, getting drunk

Dislikes: Kakas, cats, families, children

Other: Killed his creator by ripping out his creator's heart and ate it. Has bounty so high that it makes Ragna's look small in comparison. Is responsible for wiping out a whole village of kakas out in the wild. Took Jaykaka 24 hours straight to kill him, but not without breaking the adopted kaka tribe member's right arm and fracturing his rib cage. Where he came from originally is unknown. He prefers to kill young children and elderly claiming the taste of young children is sweet and the texture of elderly is nice and tender.

Theme: Eon By Celldweller


End file.
